Cuando mis sueños se unan con los tuyos
by Reitsuki.Mitsukuri
Summary: Zed desaparece y Noa no encuentra más que una cama llena de sangre ¿Ha sido su culpa?. No se resumir T.T Entren y lean, todos son bienvenidos. Yaoi Lemmon Final
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Lo cierto es que me encuentro aquí con un nuevo proyecto de fanfic, esta vez de la pareja Zed x Noa, ya que realmente me sorprendió el no encontrar ninguna, en serio, mi reacción fue exactamente así (O.O) y no lo pude soportar, así que dejé volar mi imaginación. No los retraso mas, puesto que es probable que nadie lea esto ^^U pero sepan que mi misión en esta página consta de buscar parejas extrañas de las cuales casi no existan fcs y hacerlas crecer (por así decirlo) es una tarea que me he impuesto como amante de las rarezas (xD) en fin, Enjoy!

PD: ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, naturalmente yo sólo los tomo prestados para el uso de mi imaginación pervertida (jujuju)

* * *

Había olvidado ya cuantas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo en esa situación, tirado en la cama con aburrimiento y pesar deseaba salir a las calles, para correr, para vivir y ser libre…pero una vez más se veía obligado a estar encerrado en lo que tal vez podría llamarse "casa" aquel lugar en que se refugiaba y su actual prisión.

Suspiró dubitativo, bien podría huir por la ventana, pero pensaba en los policías, a los cuales en tantísimas ocasiones les había causado mas que un leve "dolor de cabeza" -Daño a la propiedad privada- le habían gritado mientras lo llevaban en la patrulla, era considerado uno de los rebeldes más problemáticos, un animal irrefrenable, incluso demonio inhumano…él también estaba cansado, exhausto y desesperado porque todos sus problemas se acabasen, pero ese sentimiento de represión, de autismo, de ser incompleto le oprimía el pecho y le desgarraba los pensamientos como si de garras fieras se tratase. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, ahogó un grito garrafal que lo atormentaba atorado en la garganta y golpeó con fuerza la muralla.

Necesitaba que llegara pronto o se saldría de control, necesitaba su voz calma y pausada y sus ojos pasivos y amables –Oh! como le encantaban esos ojos- le producían un temblor extraño en el cuerpo, era como si su mirada le acariciara por completo aún a metros de distancia. Se relajó medianamente embriagándose en el deseo que le causaba ese frágil cuerpo, mordió sus labios buscando liberar el sabor metálico que le encantaba, sus manos buscaron por si mismas un rumbo no muy fijo, su único objetivo era hacer sentir el goce de la fricción a su dueño…un gemido mal reprimido resonó en el cuarto, su abdomen subía y bajaba irregularmente al compás de sus manos…la sangre resbalaba lentamente por la comisura de su boca y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerte resguardando en su mente la imagen de aquel chico, de su único amigo, de su salvación.

-Noa… -El sonido se perdió de a poco oscurecido por la soledad que envolvía el cuerpo de Zed, la luz lunar se reflejaba débilmente en su casi desnuda piel, jadeó perdido en sus sueños sin notar que hace ya unos cuantos segundos la puerta principal se había abierto silenciosamente dándole paso al joven de oscuros cabellos, quien caminó hasta el ya conocido cuarto de su amigo y allí le encontró, excitado y tirado en el lecho, mostrando tal escena erótica cual monólogo apasionado. Las mejillas se le encendieron y su conciencia le decía que no debía ver aquel espectáculo, que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su más cercano compañero, pero es que estaba gimiendo su nombre, lo llamaba, le rogaba que se acercara; Las piernas le temblaban…no sabía qué hacer, jamás se había imaginado en una situación parecida. –Noa…ahh! –Dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación con inseguridad tatuada a flor de piel, no podía negar que algo en el chico de blancos cabellos le atraía y le ataba irrevocablemente a su ser, cerrándole los caminos y las escapatorias, en su imaginación, en sus pensamientos mas escondidos y ocultos –Allí- en ese espacio negado por su raciocinio se encontraban los apetitos mas indecorosos de su cuerpo y todos y cada uno de ellos eran saciados única y exclusivamente por el Shard caster que poseía el Amil Goul.

Llegando al fin, que era adornado con un orgasmo de placer, el de los ojos claros abrió sus parpados aún nublados por la acción efectuada, suspiró y jadeo por un rato, mientras que se incorporaba en la cama, miró de reojo hacia la entrada y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al de ojos marrones con la mirada perturbada, asustada y confusa sobre él, sus músculos se tensaron por instinto, un escalofrío subió por su espalda y entre ellos se expandió un incómodo silencio…Zed desvió la vista sin tener palabras que decir ni excusas que dar, cubrió su cuerpo con una manta y se quedó quieto con las pupilas sobre una mancha en el piso, que extrañamente en ese momento había cautivado su atención.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo ¿Preguntas? ¿Críticas? ¿Molestias? ¿Alagos (ya quisiera xDD)? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reclamos? ¿Pedidos de parejas poco comunes? cualquier cosa en un Review, yo siempre respondo...SIEMPRE... xDD

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no dejen un review que atestigüe que lo hayan leído. Nos vemos hasta el próximo cap! (Disculpen lo corto del capitulo, el próximo trataré de que sea más extenso ^^)

Bye bye~

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaa aquí estoy yo otra vez, con el segundo capitulo de una linda historia, como prometí es más largo que el anterior (pero no tan largo como yo quería :c) bueno, me había demorado un poco en actualizar porque he estado con pruebas y trabajos bla bla bla lo de siempre xD Ya, no los molesto más, Enjoy!

* * *

Todo quedó en silencio a excepción de la irregular respiración de Zed, sus ojos se negaban a levantarse del piso y observar los de su amigo, porque sabía que en ellos encontraría decepción y una desaprobación acusante que no cría poder resistir. Las manos, por su parte, temblaban aferradas a la manta que cubría sus partes bajas, una mancha viscosa y blanca cubría su abdomen y lo hacía sentir aún más culpable…había ensuciado y pervertido la imagen de Noa para sentir placer, y eso era algo que quien estaba en frente no se lo merecía.

-Perdona… -Susurró temiendo que su voz se quebrara y demostrara lo aterrado que estaba, la sangre resbaló y goteó en la rodilla del de claros cabellos _Definitivamente me he pasado… _aún con la cabeza gacha chasqueó la lengua y siguió hablando –Seguramente querrás una explicación…pero no tengo ninguna, después de todo ni siquiera yo sé por qué estaba… -Se interrumpió a mitad de frase, el castaño ya había tenido suficiente como para querer escuchar con detalles lo que anteriormente había presenciado –Puedes irte si quieres, no te detendré…

Fue lo último que le dijo esa noche, ya que al instante el otro chico dio media vuelta y salió por donde había llegado. Zed giró el rostro, lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era ver cómo su amigo se alejaba progresivamente, se sentía tan inútil e idiota, ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara? ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza que no pudo notar lo que hacía? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por el placer antes que por la cordura? Estalló en un sinfín de preguntas y desdicha, la puerta se cerró de golpe dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca y en el corazón, estiró las manos frente a él y meditó por un rato que había sido culpa de ellas que todo ocurriera…ya no quería que formaran parte de su cuerpo ¡No si lo alejarían de su amigo! Mordió con furia una de sus muñecas liberando su ser, ya que no podía ser libre en vida, lo haría a su modo; se libraría de todo aquello que le traía problemas, así ahogo varios gritos de dolor a medida que dejaba cortes en sus manos, muñecas, piernas, cuello, abdomen, tobillos, espalda, cara…todo su cuerpo…no…toda su existencia causaba problemas, porque desde un comienzo ¡Ni siquiera su madre lo había querido! Rio a la vez que lloraba tristemente, dejó de hacerse daño cuando sus manos casi dejaban de responderle, calló de espaldas en el lecho mientras se desangraba y tarareó una triste melodía que lo inducía lentamente a un sueño del que probablemente no despertaría.

De la nada una oleada de pensamientos le alteró aún más, ¿Y si Noa se arrepentía de dejarlo allí solo? ¿Y si volvía y le encontraba en ese estado? Entonces volvería a ser un estorbo, una piedra en su camino, una pena más que llorar. Se armó de fuerzas y levantó su cuerpo, lo cubrió con una capa color tierra y saltó por la ventana rompiéndola en miles de pequeños trozos que resonaron estruendosamente llamando la atención de los policías, corrió desesperadamente por callejones totalmente oscuros, era eso o estaba perdiendo visión, de todos modos chocó con todo lo que se le ponía en frente, tropezó y trastabilló innumerables veces, pero siguió adelante sin descanso, porque tal vez desaparecer sería la mejor opción que tenía…seguramente no para él, pero sí para todos los demás.

Deambuló jadeante, le comenzaba a faltar el oxigeno y había comprobado que eran sus ojos los que estaban fallando, a ratos ni siquiera veía las luces de la ciudad, se escabulló hasta casi salir de la ciudad y se dejó caer en la entrada de un edificio medio destruido…_Un lugar que se desmorona, es perfecto para convertirse en mi escenario de muerte_... Y sonrió melancólico mientras recordaba todas las veces en que se había metido en problemas y todos los momentos de risas y sonrisas al lado de su amigo, entonces murmuró unos cuantos versos de una de sus canciones favoritas…_So where do we go from here? __And how to forget and forgive? __What's gone is forever lost (¿Entonces hacia dónde vamos ahora?¿Y cómo olvidar y perdonar? Lo que ha pasado se ha perdido para siempre) _Una voz rasposa lo hizo sobresaltar.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí? –Se levantó hasta quedar sentado, apoyado contra una de las paredes, intentaba ver, pero se le hacía imposible. Detectó movimiento a su lado derecho pero no tenía ya fuerzas para hacer nada.

-Tienes unas horribles heridas, deberías hacértelas ver niño –Definitivamente era un viejo, el mismo que se sentó a su lado y bebió algo, luego se quedó en silencio, Zed se cuestionó las posibilidades que tenía de seguir buscando otro lugar en el cual morir, pero eran nulas –Oye ¿Me escuchas, niño? Si no dejan de sangrar te vas a morir ¿Comprendes? ¡MORIR!

-Ya…cállate, eso lo se…eso es lo que quiero –El hombre se rascó la cabeza y le miró nuevamente, negó con el una mueca de enfado y tomando la capa del peli claro la rasgó quitándole una tira larga con la que comenzó a vendar los cortes -¡¿Qué haces? Suéltame

-No voy a dejar que te mueras, y si no vas a ir a buscar un médico lo único que puedo hacer es vendarte.

-¡¿De qué me serviría ir a buscar un médico? No soy importante para nadie, dime entonces ¡¿Qué sentido tiene vivir? –Lanzó un golpe al aire y otro mas, no daba con el viejo pero no por eso dejaba de intentar alejarlo.

-Estas siego, y no es problema de tus ojos, no es a causa de la perdida de sangre… ¿Por qué no quieres vivir? Esa es la pregunta que te hace tu corazón y tú no le respondes, has deseado morir sin saber lo que conllevaría eso y él ha cerrado sus ojos porque no desea verte así, es problema de tu corazón, te estás haciendo mala hierba niño, no todo está perdido…debes dejar de ser tan obstinado, deja que te ayude para que vuelvas a ver y te darás cuenta de que ha sido una mejor solución que la muerte.

-Tú no lo entiendes…ya déjame morir en paz – El senil hombre puso una mano sobre su pecho y presionó, los ojos de Zed se abrieron hasta el tope y desde dentro le nació un desgarrador grito de dolor

-Te estás pudriendo por dentro, niño, tienes la vida por delante y la desperdicias…a una persona anciana como yo no le queda mucho, pero si sabe algo es que donde menos heridas visibles hay es donde mas le duele…el dolor es psicológico ¿Sabías tú eso? –El aludido no respondió, jadeaba casi sin conciencia, aún muy sorprendido por el dolor que lo había inundado de la nada…el viejo carraspeó un poco y siguió con su tarea de curar las heridas, la luna muy en lo alto parecía observar la situación, el viento sopló levemente haciéndolo tiritar –Cuéntame niño ¿Qué te ha pasado? Dime que es lo que aterra a tu mente y la bloquea haciendo que actúes por impulsos

-No…no lo se ¿A que te refieres…? –Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla a mitad de la pregunta y el viejo a su lado sonrió.

-¿No lo notas? Tu cuerpo esta angustiado y no sabe qué hacer para ayudarte, debes tener varios problemas que te has ido guardando para ti solo, eso no está bien…harás que todos se preocupen –El silencio se reanudó durante un buen rato…_No fue que Noa se fuera. No. Eso no fue más que la gota que colmó mi vaso ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo viviendo así?_…Zed sonrió…

-¿Yo he sido el culpable todo este tiempo?

-No se a qué te refieres niño…

-Yo he sido quien ha creado los barrotes en mi prisión invisible…yo soy quien me ha atormentado todos estos años y que me impedía sentirme libre… -El hombre suspiró cansado y bebió una vez más.

-El límite de la libertad te la pones tú mismo, nadie puede encerrarte a menos que tú lo permitas. La imaginación es grande niño, deberías aprender a usarla no sólo para dañarte. No importa cuan amarrado estuvieras, nadie, absolutamente nadie más que tú mismo podría limitarte los pensamientos y la imaginación, porque mientras tú te sientas libre en el interior lo vas a seguir siendo, ahora ya no llores más que estas bastante deshidratado.

-Gracias…anciano

* * *

Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, si no es así...gomene...en todo caso dejen sugerencias, criticas constructivas, pedidos, etc en un review.

Bien, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo Bye bye~

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaa me demoré un tanto en subir este capitulo, pero al menos está...lo cierto es que me quedó mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero de todos modos Enjoy!

* * *

_ Me alejé, sin saber por qué, mis pies caminaron solos y sin indicaciones…como si ellos supieran algo que yo no, supongo que simplemente hui esperando alejarme de la realidad...temía con todo el corazón que él se pusiera de pie, caminara hacia mi y me tocara, un simple roce de su piel con la mía, si él hubiera hecho eso yo…no lo se, creo que habría cedido ante cualquier petición. Su cuerpo, sus manos, su calor, sus ojos, su afán por ser libre, esa seriedad que se refleja en su carácter, esa sonrisa pocas veces vista, esas mejillas sonrojadas… ¿Estoy loco por estar enamorado? ¿Qué tiene de malo? No lo se, no lo entiendo…sólo sé que lo dejé allí solo, él no me miró, pero yo conozco su rostro y definitivamente estaba triste y arrepentido, una vez afuera de su casa me carcomió la conciencia ya que le había dicho tantas veces que no lo abandonaría y lo estaba haciendo justo en ese momento… me dolió profundo en el pecho el sólo pensar en lo solitario que estaría._

El chico de lentes caminaba casi por inercia, una de sus manos reposaba sobre su corazón con delicadeza, la otra caía sin esfuerzos a un lado de su cuerpo. Los cabellos se revolvieron ante la brisa que comenzaba a levantarse, ya era tarde y la luna lo alumbraba desde lo alto, fue entonces que se preguntó si debería regresar, pero ya habían sido suficientes emociones por un día, su cuerpo no era tan resistente y anhelaba dormir durante muchas horas.

oOoOo

-Ya he terminado de curarte, pero debo decirte que no te queda casi nada de esa capa que traías –El viejo rio con voz gastada y se puso en pie quejándose de sus huesos adoloridos, Zed agradeció en silencio el haberse encontrado con ese hombre que lo había detenido antes de cometer tal atrocidad, pero ahora no tenía intenciones (ni podría) de volver, así que se recostó en el frío suelo y buscó dormirse. El anciano le observó desaprobando su acción –No seas idiota, te vas a congelar aquí, vamos adentro con los demás.

-¿Hay más gente en este lugar? –Una amarga carcajada escapó de entre los labios del mayor.

-No creerás que un viejo como yo podría sobrevivir sólo en este lugar ¿O si? –Finalmente se acercó y agachó para poder ayudar al herido a levantarse, les tomó realmente mucho tiempo llegar hasta el cuarto en que se encontraban los demás y al ingresar todos le quedaron mirando con extrañeza.

-Oye Makoto ¿Has vuelto a recoger una rata medio muerta en el camino? –Las risas no se hicieron esperar, el más joven notó el ambiente desagradable y estaba a punto de pedirle al viejo que le sacara de allí, pero entonces recayó en el hecho de que el anciano no se veía afectado, mas bien hacía oídos sordos a palabras estúpidas y así evitaba amargarse y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para comprender que aquél que lo había salvado seguía sus propios consejos y no se dejaba intimidar. El de ojos claros sonrió en dirección a los demás y con melodiosa voz se dirigió ante ellos.

-Mi nombre en Zed y no soy una rata, tal vez si esté medio muerto pero eso no me hace tener menos deseos de vivir -El viejo a su lado rio con verdaderas ganas mientras ayudaba al chico a sentarse en el piso.

oOoOo

Se había recostado y arropado en su cama, pero no podía conciliar el sueño…le faltaba la sonrisa de Zed, esa con la que solía despedirse cada noche, sin ella la noche se volvía demasiado oscura y ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos. Giró un par de veces más entre las frazadas antes de decidir que era estúpido seguir atormentándose y que la mejor solución sería ir donde el causante de sus preocupaciones y aclarar el cuento; Así se puso en pie y por alguna extraña razón sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho ¿A qué se debía? _"Te estás pudriendo por dentro, niño…donde menos heridas visibles hay es donde más duele" _Esas palabras acompañadas de una rasposa voz se le vinieron a la cabeza y creyendo haberse vuelto loco salió de su casa aun apretándose el pecho con preocupación.

En el camino se iba debatiendo en cómo iniciar la conversación, después de todo, no se había despedido ni lo había dejado como un "hagamos como que esto nunca ocurrió" No, simplemente lo había dejado lamentándose en soledad y eso hacía que el presentarse frente a Zed una vez más se volvía un completo reto que no estaba seguro de poder superar. Cruzó en la esquina y siguió adelante por el camino largo. El frío le golpeaba en las mejillas y le despertaba haciéndole ser más consiente de sus pensamientos, finalmente llegó hasta la humilde morada y levantó la vista y se encontró con un gran número de policías que se gritaban unos a otros con desesperación, mientras que otros recorrían el perímetro… ¿Qué había ocurrido ahora? ¿Qué habría hecho Zed? Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que el chico de claros cabellos se había causado algún daño a si mismo por culpa de su reacción ante los hechos, sin poder contener los deseos de ver lo que adentro le aguardaba empujó a los guardias que le obstruían la entrada, pateó la puerta principal y se introdujo agitado en el cuarto del chico, repasó con la vista las paredes, el suelo, la repisa, la ventana rota…la cama, la sangre teñía las sabanas de tantos modos que no pudo evitar caer de rodillas en el piso, se agarró la cabeza negando lo que veía y pensó que se le arrancaba el alma al imaginar la desesperación de su propio amigo al ver que él se alejaba, que le dejaba una vez mas solo en ese cruel y frio mundo, imaginó que su cuello era cortado, que alguna de las venas mas importantes se había vuelto involucrada en el caso, pero era demasiado el fluido como para haber sido tan solo una simple vena…_No lo harías Zed, dime que no serías capaz…_ Las lágrimas acudieron a su angustia y le nublaron la vista para que así no pudiera atormentarse a sí mismo con la imagen del lecho que escurría de a pequeñas gotas hacia el suelo, pero Noa no quería que le ocultaran la verdad, él quería la completa historia y la deduciría, a como de lugar. Un policía le tomó por el hombro y lo hizo sobresaltar, el que en esos momentos se encontraba en el piso se dio media vuelta y le habló con los ojos desorbitados

-¿Dónde está Zed? –El hombre tragó saliva algo incómodo por la mirada que le tenía puesta en cima –Dime por favor ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –A lo que el aludido dio una mirada a la habitación y quedó tan sorprendido como Noa, quien sin tenerle paciencia al tipo lo tomó por el cuello del uniforme y lo atrajo hasta sí -¡Dime qué demonios le ha pasado a mi amigo!

-Y-yo no ¡No lo se! –La mano del castaño se cerró con mas fuerza y el guardia ahogó un grito de miedo –He oído que el demonio ese se ha lanzado por la ventana y ha huido, pero no tienen idea de dónde está ni si sigue vivo –El de lentes lo dejó libre y se acercó a la cama, tocó con su mano derecha una mancha que le llamaba la atención, mezcla de sangre y semen le trajo de regreso la imagen de un excitado Zed, gimiendo su nombre…apretó la mandíbula con rudeza y se lanzó él también por la ventana dispuesto a todo con tal de dar con él, no lo dejaría solo…mas bien, no lo dejaría morir ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO POR ÉL!

* * *

Gracias por leer. Cualquier cosa escriban un Review ^^

Bye bye

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


	4. Chapter 4

Bien! aquí está el penúltimo capitulo de esta linda historia u espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. sin nada mas que decir Enjoy!

* * *

Recorrió los alrededores siguiendo primeramente el rastro de sangre que iniciaba bajo la ventana, pero éste se había perdido unos cuantos metros mas adelante y no sabía bien si seguir a la derecha o a la izquierda. Recordó entonces que Zed le había dicho que siempre que se encontrara con una decisión de direcciones eligiera al azar, que de todos modos encontraría lo que necesitaba encontrar, así se rigió por el instinto, dio unas cuantas vueltas con los ojos cerrados y eligió entonces sin mirar atrás al camino que se había rehusado a seguir, caminó despacio, porque cuando es de noche y vas por callejones y pasajes furtivos nunca sabes con lo que te puedes topar. Se perdió…había seguido su instinto tantas veces que simplemente ya no tenía idea de dónde estaba, se tapó la cara con las manos y se maldijo por ser tan inútil, pero no podía darse por vencido, en tal caso ¿Debería volver y comenzar desde el inicio? Después de todo, en el estado en el que estaba Zed no podría llegar muy lejos ¿Y si por el contrario se hubiera esforzado el doble con tal de llegar más lejos? ¿Y si se hubiera ido por el otro camino, entonces le hubiera encontrado? Secó una lágrima clandestina y siguió adelante, pero tropezó con un viejo anciano que se quejó al caer al piso.

-Oye niño, deberías tener más cuidado –Noa se quedó helado, la voz rasposa que le había traspasado un pensamiento era la misma que la del viejo que le observaba tirado en la acera –Oye, que aún estoy vivo, no te preocupes –Rio animado, pero al ver que el castaño no respondía ni se movía le entró curiosidad por éste mismo –Dime niño ¿Tienes prisa por ir a algún lado?

-¿Eh? –El de lentes salió del trance y observó al hombre con algo de confusión, luego desvió la vista hacia el cielo –Si…tengo que llegar…

-¿A dónde? –preguntó el que comenzaba a ponerse de pie, y el más joven se sorprendió al notar que no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta.

-Aún no lo se –Murmuró a penas, con la voz quebrada por la pena y la angustia, el viento se levantó con fuerza como si quisiera darle respuesta, pero Noa no podía entenderlo –Debo llegar allí donde él me está esperando ¡Y tiene que ser pronto!

-Mmm…eres igual de interesante que mi amigo –Volvió a resonar la rasposa voz en los oídos del chico, sinceramente no le interesaba su amigo, sólo quería saber dónde estaba Zed –Lo dejé un rato porque vine a comprar algo para comer –Eso no era de incumbencia suya, entonces ¿Por qué no se iba y dejaba al hombre solo con sus historias de gente desconocida? –Se ha puesto a decirme que yo estaba muy viejo para ir solo –La risa amarga se hizo presente otra vez y el de tez clara dio un paso adelante queriendo seguir con su búsqueda –Hey, niño ¿Te vas tan pronto? Quédate y conversemos un rato ¿Qué dices?

-Lo siento, debo seguir adelante y encontrar a quien busco…-Fue interrumpido a mitad de oración

-¿Y si esa persona que buscas soy yo?

-Imposible, yo busco a alguien más. Alguien a quien herí y que definitivamente no es usted…si me disculpa –El senil hombre le tomó de la muñeca y observó su mano derecha notando los rastros de la sangre, luego frunció el seño y presionó el pecho del muchacho, de inmediato la cabeza del shard caster se llenó de ese pensamiento que le había atormentado unos minutos atrás _"Te estás pudriendo por dentro, niño…donde menos heridas visibles hay es donde más duele" "Te estás pudriendo por dentro, niño…donde menos heridas visibles hay es donde más duele" "Te estás pudriendo por dentro, niño…donde menos heridas visibles hay es donde más duele" _La frase se repetía una y otra vez a medida que un agudo dolor le recorría el cuerpo, contrajo su cuerpo sin saber cómo liberarse de aquella sensación tan extraña y a la vez desesperante…

-Niño…deja de resistirte a abrir tu corazón, no tienes por qué esconderte bajo la máscara de la perfección. Nadie es perfecto y generalmente quien se cree perfecto es el que más falencias tiene. Dime, entonces, ¿Qué harás una vez que hayas encontrado a quien crees buscar? –La voz en la mente de Noa se fue acallando y el dolor amortiguando de a poco, jadeando y completamente perdido intentó poner atención a lo que le hablaba el viejo, pero su mirada lo único que pudo distinguir fue la enorme luna que parecía observarle directamente, carraspeó aún falto de aire y mostró una mueca de desagrado_… ¡¿Y qué podía yo hacer? …_gritaba como si la mirada lunar le estuviera acusando de su actuar, lo que lo hacía sentir realmente estúpido_… ¡¿Crees acaso que no lo estoy intentando? Dime entonces… _Y el cuerpo del más joven cayó ya sin conciencia sobre el piso.

oOoOo

Le costaba trabajo quedarse allí sabiendo que el viejo se había ido solo a la ciudad, sí, el anciano era sabio, ¡Pero no invencible! Con los tiempos como están en ese momento podrían hasta robarle lo que comprara y si se negaba a entregar la comida, tal vez lo herirían…y así se quedó con un nerviosismo que no lo dejaba ni siquiera dormir, pero tampoco podía hacer nada él en esas condiciones, así que probó con otra estrategia.

-¡Hey! –Los hombres que jugaban una aburrida partida de cartas le miraron de reojo y sin darle mayor importancia siguieron como si nada, el peli claro se armó de paciencia e intentó razonar con ellos –Disculpen ¿Podrían decirme cómo conocieron al anciano? –Los tipos parecieron molestos por su intromisión, lo que fue percibido por el ciego –Es que, la verdad estoy ciego y de cierto modo me estoy aburriendo aquí sin poder hacer nada –Uno de los que allí estaba se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Ese Makoto llegó aquí un día sin siquiera saber por qué, se instaló en este lugar aunque es nuestro refugio y por más que intentamos echarlo es un viejo terco que no se deja intimidar.

-¿Y por qué quieren que se vaya? –Otro hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Sería más fácil responder ¿Porqué no queremos que se vaya? En todo caso, es un idiota que cree saberlo todo de las personas, es entrometido hasta más no poder y habla demasiado de cosas que nadie quiere oír –Zed razonó un poco la respuesta antes de continuar.

-A mi me parece que es un buen anciano, me salvó la vida y…

-¡Bah! Claro, a todos los forasteros medio muertos que encuentra los ayuda y eso hace que le tomen por "sabio" o "brujo" o quién sabe qué más, lo único que se es que cada vez que habla saca a flote la vida dolorosa de las personas, como si alguien quisiera hablar de eso…

-Entonces, lo que los hace odiarlos, es el hecho de que él quiere hablar sobre…

-Asuntos personales de nosotros, que definitivamente buscamos guardar y no contamos a nadie, pero insiste una y otra vez en que volvamos a esa vida de la que venimos huyendo.

-¿Y si le dieran una oportunidad? –Tres de las cinco personas que jugaban se voltearon y acercaron al de ojos claros.

-Y ¿Para qué lo escucharíamos? Nadie necesita que le digan lo obvio de su pasado, todo lo contrario, la gente normal prefiere desechar esos malos recuerdos y seguir adelante.

-Pero si no enfrentas el pasado sigues sintiéndote culpable o molesto por lo que no (o si) hiciste anteriormente, uno no huye de la verdad, se niega a verla, lo que es completamente distinto.

-¿Sabes muchacho? Comienzas a hablar igual que ese entrometido –Y se iban a alejar para seguir con el juego, pero Zed levantó una mano y agarró el brazo de uno de los que allí estaban.

-Yo también quería olvidar mi pasado, seguir adelante olvidando que tengo una madre loca encerrada que lo único que quiere es matarme, pero también recuerdo que cuando quise acabar con todo él, mi amigo…no, mi único amigo me hizo razonar y se quedó a mi lado, así seguí aún con las burlas de los demás, aún con la policía sobre cada acción que efectúo, porque sabía que al volver a casa estaría él para escucharme…ahora he vuelto a desear morir, porque lo he perdido a él por un tonto vicio que me traía placer y no sabes cuanto… ¡Cuánto! Daría por poder devolver el tiempo, pero no se puede y tampoco puedo hablar con él ahora porque si me llega a ver en este estado creerá que ha sido por su culpa y se alejará aún más…quería morir, para no ser una piedra en su camino, pero me di cuenta al hablar con el viejo, de que no todo estaba perdido y que no siempre las cosas son blanco o negro, que hay infinitas tonalidades entre los dos…yo pretendo seguir adelante… -De a poco sintió que la mano del hombre se ponía sobre la suya y le reconfortó el que le hubieran escuchado.

-Espero que logres reconciliarte con él, muchacho tú aún tienes esperanzas y oportunidades –Rieron los tres hombres con mucho más ánimo y el más joven comenzó a notar que la oscuridad de sus ojos se degradaba, su vista estaba regresando, su corazón le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

oOoOo

Al momento en que despertó escuchó la voz rasposa que entonaba una extraña canción, se movió un tanto adolorido y se sentó, allí se dio cuenta de que estaba en la vereda, que era casi de madrugada y que la única compañía que tenía era un viejo medio loco y sucio. Se cuestionó cuánto tiempo hacía desde que se había desmayado y pronto recordó que estaba a mitad de la búsqueda de Zed y se intentó parar sintiendo un agudo dolor en la espalda.

-Oye Niño ¿Tú estás loco o qué? –_Mira quien fue a hablar…_Noa intentó encontrar alguna posición que le amortiguara su dolencia y no le quedó otra que volver a sentarse en el suelo y apoyarse contra la pared para poder enderezarse –Te has dado un gran golpe, suerte que aún traía unas vendas –El castaño se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió la presencia de unas tiras de tela algo extrañas, la tiró un poco y enfocó la vista…_Zed_...era parte de una de las ropas de su amigo, de eso estaba seguro; las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta al intentar hablar, pero luego de un rato logró ordenarlas.

-¿De dónde ha sacado esta tela? –El anciano le miró escudriñando sus ojos durante un buen rato y luego dijo "De por ahí" lo que hizo que la furia del más joven subiera de nivel -¡Vamos, por favor! ¿Quién le dio la tela? –El hombre sonrió divertido.

-Eso depende de quién quieres que me la haya dado –El de lentes respiró pausadamente intentando calmarse.

-Mi amigo…esta tela es de la ropa de mi amigo, a quien herí y a quién estoy buscando. Lo único que se es que huyó y que su cama estaba llena de sangre ¡NECESITO SABER SI USTED SE HA ENCONTRADO CON ZED! ¡De cabello plomizo, ojos claros, de mediana estatura, con la mirada perdida, espíritu aventurero, terco, solitario! ¡Vamos, tiene que haberlo visto para poder tener esto! –Y mientras hablaba se iba desesperando y tirando de la tela que cubría su herida, el viejo no se inmutó ni siquiera cuando Noa hizo ademán de tomarlo por el cuello –Por favor –Sollozó –Por favor dígame si le ha visto, lo necesito…tengo que disculparme con él…tengo que saber si esta… -La voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar. El senil hombre lo observó con simpatía y completó la frase.

-¿Muerto? –Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño y aumentó el volumen del llanto del mismo –Pues, no…no está muerto –El menor se quedó en silencio y escuchó –Aunque él deseaba morirse y no quería que le ayudara, estaba ciego y casi en las últimas, pero aun así se negaba. Al final lo hice entrar en razón…acertaste en que es terco, pero es un buen niño y estoy seguro de que lo último que deseaba era preocuparte…

* * *

Gracias por leer! cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, etc en un Review

Bye bye

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


End file.
